The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a hinge arrangement for various types of movable objects or structures, such as doors, windows, flap members and the like, by way of example and not limitation.
Generally speaking, the hinge arrangement of the present development is of the type comprising a first angle lever and a second angle lever which are pivotable about a common pivot shaft or axle. The first angle lever is pivotably mounted at a first end thereof about a first stationary pivot pin or axle, and the second angle lever possesses at a first end thereof a pivot shaft or axle which is pivotably connected by means of a first toggle lever or joint with a second end of the first angle lever.
A hinge arrangement of the aforementioned type is disclosed, for instance, in German Patent Publication No. 2,617,071, published Nov. 3, 1977. With that prior art hinge construction two angle levers are mounted in a common pivot shaft, however not located at their ends. One of these angle levers is pivotably mounted at one end at a hinge support or carrier and is hingedly connected at its other end by means of a toggle lever with the other or second angle lever. The toggle pivot shaft of this toggle lever and the pivot shaft or pin by means of which the second angle lever is articulated to the toggle lever are secured to the door which is to be opened and closed by means of the hinge structure. The other end of the second angle lever is articulated or hingedly connected by means of a single-arm lever likewise with the hinge support. Such type of hinges or hinge structures are suitable for opening a door up to an angle of about 180.degree. with reference to the closed position of the door.
A further construction of hinge arrangement is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 2,526,433, published Dec. 30, 1976.